1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to nonvolatile memory devices. More particularly, example embodiments relate to methods of programming nonvolatile memory devices having shared bitline structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
A nonvolatile memory device having a shared bitline structure includes at least two cell strings per bitline. The nonvolatile memory device having the shared bitline structure performs a programming operation such that one cell string is selected from the at least two cell strings coupled to the same bitline and a memory cell included in the selected cell string is programmed. During the programming operation, an unselected cell string is disconnected from the bitline, and thus a channel of the unselected cell string may not be charged through the bitline. Accordingly, a voltage of the channel of the unselected cell string may not be sufficiently boosted, which results in a programming disturbance that undesirably programs a memory cell included in the unselected cell string by a programming voltage applied to a selected wordline.